Who Do Black Guys Like More? pt 1
Who Do Black Guys Like More? pt 1 is the seventh episode of the sixth season. It is the first part of a two-part episode. Kenny and Spenny must show the judges, three black men, a good time. Whoever the judges have more fun with is the winner. The Competition Kenny has decided that he will prove Spenny is racist during the episode, and informs the camera that Spenny had a black maid as a child named Clarisse, and that Spenny has no black friends. Spenny rebuffs all of Kenny's accusations and displays a more philosophical knowledge of racism. Later, in his office, Spenny tells that camera that an anonymous member of his crew also has no black friends. Spenny has begun to get paranoid about any latent racism he feels he suffers, and Kenny feeds the notion that Spenny is racist from the hallway outside the latter's room. Kenny eventually enters Spenny's room to antagonize him. Later, Spenny is still ranting about racism, and his plan is to show the judges that he understands their plight as black people in order to beat Kenny. In his room, Kenny is putting on a costume and dressing up, complete with blackface (though not in the exaggerated way it is usually protrayed). He interrupts Spenny's rant, shocking Spenny with his racist tribal costume and bone club, stating that this new character is how Spenny sees black people. After Spenny defends himself from Kenny's lies, Kenny has another costume change, this time transforming into Clarisse, Spenny's old maid. He prepares food in the kitchen, where he is seen by Spenny and mocked for his portrayal of Clarisse. Tired of Kenny's gags, Spenny plays along, and orders Kenny to prepare some food and clean the house, all the while enduring Spenny's disparaging comments. The judges, Cyrus, Steven and JR, eventually arrive. Spenny is the first contestant to show them a good time, and introduces himself. He tells them that he has a surprise in store for them, and brings them out to the production van. He gets mad at his crew when they ask the judges to seat themselves in the back, and Spenny berates them for recreating the Rosa Parks incident. While Spenny brings the judges to their destination, Kenny imagines the boredom the judges are sure to experience, and informs the camera that he has invited a black cleaning lady over for an interview and a cleaning session; he wants to "study" whether or not having a black maid means Spenny is racist. The cleaning lady arrives and she is questioned by Kenny, who is very courteous. Soon after she begins cleaning. Spenny has arrived at a cottage, a banner on which is emblazoned "Spenny's Race Relations Retreat". He provides the judges with matching outfits bearing the name of the "resort" and sits them in a circle, and Spenny recounts his struggles with his own personal racism. Cyrus and JR have trouble taking him seriously. Back home, Katy, the cleaning lady, is washing the dishes while being observed by Kenny. He fesses up to her about dressing up as Clarisse to get a rise out of Spenny. She then sets herself to the task of making Kenny something to eat, and Kenny strategically places himself where Spenny was standing during the Clarisse gag. Spenny is still asking himself rhetorical questions in front of the judges, questioning whether or not he is subconsciously racist. The judges weigh in on his situation, and Steven gives Spenny some very philosophical advice. Steven in particular is very invested in Spenny's case and offers his support. Back home, Katy is still fixing up the house, and urges Kenny to apologize for his previous behavior towards Spenny. Spenny eventually moves his party outside, where Spenny has scheduled activites like playing with flying discs, canoeing and playing musical instruments, all the while further questioning the judges. At the house, Kenny's conversation with Katy has gotten a lot more casual, and he begins joking around somewhat. Meanwhile, Spenny's conversations with the judges, having moved past the initial awkward phase, has moved on to determining the truth behind stereotypes. As the day wears on into its end, Spenny thanks the judges for understanding his situation. The scene cuts to a man dressed in Ku Klux Klan walking along the side of the house, ready to meet with Cyrus, Steven and JR.